


Keep On Loving You

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amnesia, During Canon, Established Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam and Dean take a vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Sam was leaning his head towards the window, his hair blowing in the wind. Dean looked at Sam with a sweet smile on his face. Sam felt free, looking up at the sky. For a moment, he forgot about every bad thing that’s ever happened to him. He could only think of Dean. The one good thing he’s got in life. The only thing he’s got in life. He felt like the luckiest person in the world, just being there with Dean on the open road. They were taking a vacation from the ‘job’. Dean wanted Sam to have some fun, seeing as he hadn’t had a childhood since…..ever.. Dean didn’t tell him where they were going, but he promised he would like it.

They pulled up to a small cabin in Colorado. Sam was sleeping when they pulled up. What Dean didn’t tell him about the coffee was that he had drugged it. He got the bags inside, and carried Sam inside. The cabin was small and comfortable. It had a porch swing, and a private pond. There were candles set up everywhere, and soft music playing. It had been a while since they got to spend time together, that wasn’t a motel quickie. 

Dean was sitting in the chair, watching Sam as he woke up. “Dean?”

Dean gave his sexiest smirk. Sam huffed out a laugh “I knew that coffee tasted funny” 

“Well Sammy, I had to get everything ready.” Sam was still a little dizzy from whatever Dean gave him. 

Dean was still sitting in the chair. Torn jeans that fit him GREAT, no shirt, with a pen in his mouth. “Dean, I gotta headache.”

“I can fix that baby.” Dean removed the pen and licked his lips. His action causing Sam to bite down on his lower lip. 

Dean got out of the chair and crawled on the bed on top of Sam. He pressed his lips to Sam’s very gently. He gently bit on his lower lip, getting a low moan from Sam in return. Dean ran his hand up Sam’s shirt feeling every perfect muscle before pulling Sam’s shirt off. They were both hard. Dean trailed kisses down Sam’s jaw down to his neck, sucking and biting. Sam let out a growl. “Damn Sammy, I love the sounds you make for me.” “Dean, I need you..now.” “Shhhh Sammy, I got you. I’ll take care of you, I promise.” 

Dean always hated Sam bottoming. He never wanted to see the faces Sam made when he started. He hated hurting his baby brother. Sam was the opposite. He LOVED bottoming. He loved feeing Dean inside him, and holding on to his hips. Leaving nail marks on his torso. Dean wanted Sammy to enjoy himself, so he agreed Sam could bottom. Dean grabbed the bottle of lube and put some on his fingers. He pushed one finger inside Sam up to the knuckle, Sam took a deep breath. Dean added another finger and began moving his fingers in and out. By now Sam was panting. “Dean please, I’m ready.” “Alright Sammy, calm down.”

Dean regained the bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on his hand and began rubbing it on his shaft. He lined himself up with Sam’s hole and pushed inside. Sam let out a gasp. Even though Dean knew it was because it felt good, he asked Sam if he was okay despite the fact. “Dean, I’m fine…don’t stop.” 

Dean started rocking gently, getting light purrs from Sam. Dean liked to call them purrs. The sweetest sound he’d ever heard. When the sweat started to form, he began thrusting faster. Sam’s soft purrs turned into loud growls. Dean’s arms felt like they were going to give out, but he stayed up. He was pounding into Sam each thrust hitting Sam’s prostate, making him scream. “Fuck…Dean…Harder.” Dean was now pounding Sam as hard as he could. They were both close. It was becoming so good it was unbearable. Dean always waiting for Sam to climax before he did. A few more thrusts and Sam was coming between him and his brother. Once Dean was satisfied with Sam’s orgasm, he was coming inside Sam. Dean was so tired, but he didn’t want to collapse on his brother. He fell to the side of him. Sam laid on Dean’s shoulder, his face in the crook of Dean’s neck. “I love you Sammy.” 

“I love you too Dean.” Dean waited for Sam to drift to sleep before he dozed off as well. 

The next morning, Sam woke up and Dean wasn’t there. He pulled on some jeans, didn’t bother with a shirt; then walked outside. Dean was sitting on the porch swing slowly swinging back and forth. Sam sat beside him. Dean extended his arm. Sam settled his head on Dean’s shoulder with Dean’s arm around his waist. “You’re head still hurt?” Dean chuckled.

“No, you fixed it like you promised.” “What are you doing up so early Dean? You hate mornings.” 

“Well, it’s beautiful out here. I figured I would enjoy it and let you sleep. You’re exhausted.” 

Sam smiled. “You always take care of me before you.” “Yeah..Well I love you.”

“Hey, Sammy?” “Yeah Dean?”

“Do you think if I never took you away from college, we would be like we are now?”

“No. If you never took me away we would never have gotten this close, but I’m glad you did.” 

“But Sam, I took you away from your life, and Jess.” 

“Dean, where is all this coming from? I love you. I know I lost things, but I gained more.” 

“Sam…You’ve been hurt so much because I couldn’t protect you. I never want to lose you, ever.”

“Dean, I love you so much, I wouldn’t trade us for the world.” Dean sighed. 

Sam sat there wondering. ‘why would he think that, what is going on?’ 

“Cristo”

Dean smacked Sam’s arm. “Dude, I’m not possessed.” Laughing at Sam, Dean ran his fingers through Sam’s hair. 

“Dean, are you having second thoughts about us?”

“God Sammy don’t ever think that, ever. You’re the only thing that keeps me living.” Dean took a deep breathe

“I just don’t wanna lose you Sammy. I like this thing we have here.” 

“I don’t either. Don’t ever think you’re going to lose me. We’ve both died, and I’m still here.” Sam flashed his beautiful smile. Dean couldn’t help but smile. 

“I just can’t help thinking back these past few years, all the hell I put you through. I took you away from school. You know, I could have found Dad on my own. I just missed ya Sammy.”

“I know Dean. I missed you too. I never wanted to admit it, but that’s why I came with you. I knew Dad was fine, I just wanted to know you again. You’re everything to me you know that?”

“ You too Sammy.” Dean hugged Sam tight, not wanting to let go. “Hey Dean..?”

“Yeah Sammy?” “Wanna watch a movie?”

“Sure.” They went back into the cabin. It was pretty chilly outside anyway. It would give them an excuse to cuddle up in bed all day. They decided on a movie and laid down in bed. Dean was on his back, Sam resting his head on Dean’s shoulder while his brother held him close. Sam dozed off a few times. Dean could tell of his brothers breathing change. “You tired baby?” “Yeah, I don’t know why.” “Why don’t you go to sleep?” “Yeah, maybe I should. You wanna take a nap with me?” “Sure, lemme change.” Sam did the same. They got up and took of their shirts, and put sweats on. They laid back down but this time Sam was on his side. Dean was behind him, wrapping his arm around him; and running his fingers up and down his brother’s torso. The other hand was in Sam’s hair, stroking it gently. He always knew that put Sammy to sleep. Dean always waited for Sam to fall asleep before he did. Just in case he needed him. 

 

They woke up around the same time. Still tangled in each other. Dean placed a soft kiss on the back of Sam’s neck, lightly biting. “Mmmmm.” He was waking Sam up. Dean ran his hand down his brothers body, leading his hand under Sam’s boxers. He started stroking Sam’s already half hard shaft. Sam’s breathing quickly hitched. The think about these boys is that, they have a connection no one else has. They drive each other CRAZY, and love it. The slightest look, word, or touch can set them off. They are as, if not more connected as nature is with the plants. “Afternoon.” Dean said with his sexiest smile. “We almost slept all night Sammy.” 

“Probably because we work our asses off. In more ways than one.” Dean chuckled. “Yeah Sammy, I bet.”

“Sammy my boy, what do you wanna eat?” Sam laughed. “Besides you?” “Sammy I’m serious. You gotta be hungry.” Sam got up out of bed and walked towards Dean slowly. He pressed his lips to his brother’s. Dean moaned in response. “I am.” “Sam, I’m not gonna let you starve. Ha, and you say I’m the rat who pushes the pleasure button instead of food.” Dean kissed Sam, running his hands up his bare chest. “Sammy, you need to eat.” “AHHH FINE” Dean laughed at Sam’s annoyance. “Fine, you don’t have to, but when you starve, don’t come crying to me.” Dean moved closer to Sam. He moved his hand to Sam’s face, brushing his lips with his fingers. “I love you, so much.” 

“Love you too Dean.” They pressed their foreheads together. After a few minutes of staring into each other’s eyes, Dean leaned in and kissed Sam on the neck. Sam ran his hands up the back of his brother’s shirt. They made their way over to the couch. Sam laid in between Dean’s legs, while Dean stroked his hair. “Hey Dean?” “huh.”

“One day, are we ever going to quit the job. Like, actually be together?” Dean looked like he really wanted to answer, but he also had an obligation to the job. “We are together.” “You know what I mean. We hardly get times like this. We should be in a house, with a dog or something. They both laughed. “I know baby, I know.” Dean wanted to tell Sam one day they would be together, in a stable home. He wanted to, but he didn’t even know if they would live that long. “Sammy, if we’re still around by then; I promise we’ll get a house…and a dog.” Sam smiled to himself. Dean was still stroking Sam’s hair, massaging his scalp with his nails. That had made Sam sleepy since they were kids. 

When Dean knew Sam was asleep, he finally spoke. “We’ll be just fine kid. Just us.”

What Dean didn’t know, is Sam wasn’t sleeping.


End file.
